Trust in you
by OtterlyMia
Summary: Hermione learns the hard way, that not every so called friend deserves her trust but unexpected people may do.
1. Introduction

_„No, Ronald. I've told you time and time again that I won't sleep with you until we are married. Why is it so hard for you to respect my wishes?"__„Oh come on Mione. We love each other, why do you have to be such a prude?"_

Hermione looked down at the little boy in her arms and smiled softly. Tufts of brown hair topped his head and you could already see the slight curls. She hoped they would be more manageable than her own, but was happy enough that he didn't inherit his fathers red hair. His eyes were a clear blue, just like Ron, a fact that filled her with anger because her son probably would never meet his father or his paternal family.

_„I've brought you some of the punch, Mione. Only three more hours untill midnight. I can't wait for the fireworks."__„Thanks Ron. You know, I love it when the whole family is together like this. I can't wait for the NEWT's to be done and start working. It will be great to see each other everyday."_

_Shortly after midnight, Ron told his family that he'd bring Hermione home, she simply drank too much. After Mollys disapproving glare they left the party and Hermione woke up sore and hung-over with no memory of the night._

„Your name will be Daniel, after my father. He was a great dad and he would be a proud grandfather to you. I will have to tell you all of the stories I know."

With the help of the midwife, the newly named Daniel latched on and drank for the first time. Hermione smiled once again down on him and realised that her fear of not being able to love her son like he deserved was unfounded. No matter that Ron drugged her just because he couldn't keep it in his pants, it didn't lessen the love she felt for her son.

_„How could you do this to Ron? He loves you so much and waited for you and you just go and cheat on my poor boy? I don't want to hear your excuses. I always knew my precious little boy was to good for you. You don't deserve him and never did. You are disowned, don't darken our doorstep again."_

_A bright light hit Hermione, the moment Molly disowned her and she looked shocked at the Weasley's matriarch. Her gaze wandered to the rest of the family, who stood outside and looked at her disgusted. They didn't let her say a thing and she closed her eyes in defeat when Ginny started calling her names and Harry told her how much of a disappointment she was as a friend. Hermione silently turned around and walked to the apparation-point outside of the wards, ignoring the ranting and screaming behind her. _

"The Weasleys disowned both of us, because they believed your father and didn't even give me a chance to tell my version. I shouldn't have tried, it was just like always. Even Harry always took Ronalds side without bothering to ask what happened. But I have finally learned my lesson. I won't trust somebody, just because I want a friend, they have to prove that they deserve it. And I won't be so forgiving like I was before. Let's face it, Ronald has proven again and again that he cares only about himself. Since we cannot rely on the Weasleys and Harry we are better of without them. I love you Daniel."

Hermione cuddled her son and gave him a soft kiss, at the same moment the door banged open and a dishevelled looking Draco Malfoy strolled into the room. "Granger! You're already finished? You have to be the best at everything, don't you? Come on and let me see my godchild." "Demanding as always, hmm? Maybe I should name Severus godfather instead of you." smirked Hermione while turning Daniel around. Draco pouted for a second but bent over Hermiones bed to give her a kiss on the cheek. " Hey little witch. I'm sorry that I'm late. The portkey-office tried to block my request as usual. I really hate it, when I have to go back to britian for business." Draco apologized. Hermione just smiled "Don't worry. Daniel is a good week early, seems he is as impatient as his godfather. I'm just happy you are here now." She giggled lightly. "I never would have guessed, that this day may come, you know? Me being happy that the big bad Slytherin Draco Malfoy cames to the hospital as fast as can just because a Gryyfindor is about to give birth."

Draco just smirks at her and scoops Daniel into his arms. "Ah, we both now that you are the real reason I am here, don't we? My clever littler godson? I have to start early to make a proper Slytherin out of you. My little snake?" Draco tickled Daniel's tummy and the boy gurgled happily. "I will teach you everything, you need to know. Especially all the fun things your mum would withhold. I will teach you how to fly and ou will become a great seeker. The best. And I will teach you, how to charm the house-elfs for cookies and milk." Hermiones laughs out loud at this. "He cannot even sit and you want to teach him how to fly? Let's make a deal! You teach me how to fly and if you manage to make me feel safe on a broom and a decent flyer I may trust you enough to teach my son."

They banter forth and back until both Hermione und Daniel are tired und Draco decides to prepare her cottage. After putting Daiel into his bed he kisses Hermione goodbye and after one last look at the exhausted but smiling Hermione he floos from the hospital to his godfathers lab.


	2. The Grange

6 months prior

'Cottage might not be the right word, but it's as lovely as I remember' Hermione thought standing in front of her new home. The Grange had been her family's summerhome for at least 150 years, her father had told her when she was younger. Hermione had spent many happy summers here, far away from the bullying in muggleschool and later Hogwarts and the war. Neither Harry nor Ronald had asked about her family except her parents in first year. Looking back, Hermione realised that she should have seen the signs. It kind of hurt, that her best friend Harry never bothered to ask. Although his experiences with family consisted of the Dursleys, so it was forgivable. Ronald on the other side... it was so obvious and Hermione was angry at herself for not seeing sooner, that he never cared about her as much as she cared about him. 'Well, I should be thankful they are both self-centered gits. If I'm lucky they don't even remember that I speak french, so when Ronald inevitably messes up and they realise what happened they won't stand in front of my door, exclaiming how sorry they are just to do it again at the next chance.'

With a sigh Hermione opened the door and stepped into her new home. After a quick look around, she flicked her wand and the broom started to clean the floor and with another flick a fire started to warm up the living room. Hermione unpacked her clothes and then decided to start with the fun part of moving: sorting her books. She entered the library, pulled her wand and started to turn around slowly. After a full turn she smiled and with a firm nod began to enlarge the room. The dark blue of the room, which her great-grandfather hat favored turned into a light cream and after repairing and enlarging the bookcases Hermione decided she liked the visual of the dark wood against the fair walls. She levitated the boxes full of books out of her bag and startet sorting them until the sun went down.

Over the course of the next week, she cleaned the house and moved all her belongings in. With every day The Grange looked less like a summer home and more like someone lived there permanently. And that this someone was a complete bibliophile. Hermione fell in love with her home all over again, she had loved it as a child and these memories served her well in giving her a safe feeling.

Her next project would be the nursery, Hermione decided. She had to see a healer, but was unsure who would be trustworthy enough. She didn't want to find any details about her health or about her baby in the papers and while a healer may have to swear oaths the assistance staff did not. Maybe she could find the family's healer whom worked for her grandparents, she had to research this as fast as possible and went to her study, were she had stored her grandfathers papers. It took her only a few minutes to find a letter from a Healer Delacour. Hermione sighed and stared at the letter. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea, if this healer was close to Fleur Weasley or not. At least she made up her mind and apparated to Nice. Only a few steps away from the address of Healer Delacour she found a small cafe and sat down for a tea and sandwich.

After her second tea, she decided to stop procrastinating and called the waitress to pay, when a large hand lay on her shoulder. Hermione froze und swore inwardly. The first time she left The Grange and somebody had already recognized her. She slowly turned around to the grinning face of Draco Malfoy. After greeting each other, Draco sat down and ordered more tea for both of them. "Rather presumptuous of you to think I have the time to drink tea with you, don't you think so?" Hermione smirked all the while drinking her tea. " Oh sweetheart. I know you always have time for me. You simply cannot resist me, who could? I mean,look at me. I'm rich, handsome, humble..." At this point both started to laugh and found they simply couldn't stop. Whenever Hermione tried, she looked at Draco and started anew and it took Draco only one look in her direction to start laughing all over again. Finally, after what seemed an eternity they managed to stop and grinned at each other. "I needed this." Hermione offered with a slightly sad smile. "What happened? Trouble in paradise?" Draco didn't miss Hermione flinching and after a notice-me-not he took her hands in his. "Please tell me,he is not still giving you grieve over the fact we became friends when we helped rebuilding Hogwarts? If he had been a bit less lazy and helped himself, we might have never been partnered. He's got nobody to blame but himself." Draco sounded angry, they had this argument more than once and he still could not understand, that Weasley tried to rule, who Hermione could be friends with and who not.

"I'm pregnant" Hermione just blurted out and covered her mouth with her hand in shock. Draco just looked at her questioningly."What happened? You were always adamant about the no sex before marriage rule. And you know I liked your point of view. That if he cannot respect your wishes until you are married, how you could expect him to respect you for the rest of your life. A rather Slytherin test, if I may say so." Draco grinned at her but his grin fell, when Hermione started crying. He frantically asked, if he had said something wrong, but she just shook her head. "Of all the people I know, of all my friends... You are the only one that thought to ask me what happened. Everybody else. Molly, Arthur, Ginny, George, Charlie, Bill and Fleur. Even Harry. They just believed Ronalds lies about how I cheated on him."


End file.
